wochenendefandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Park Haßloch
Geöffnet: 4. April - 1. November 2009 Die Saison 2009 - Mit vielen neuen Europa- und Deutschlandpremieren. AMACEON, die Multimedia-Lasereffekteshow begeistert ihre Besucher in Zeit und Raum in 3-D durch die Geschichte der Erde. Dann gibt es noch "Expedition Steve Waite", den wagemutigen Entfesselungskünstler und viele andere Shows. Ganz besonders heiß geladen, mit viel Pyrotechnik und riskanten Stunts, geht es bei Jim Pond zu. Bei "Jim Pond H20 - Der See ist nicht genug" präsentieren Stuntmen aus der ganzen Welt das neue Stuntshowkonzept. Seit 1983 begeistert die Wasserstunt-Show die Besucher des Holiday Parks. Und das bestimmt nicht ohne Grund... Öffnungszeiten 4. April - 1. November 2009. Kernöffnungszeit: 10-18 Uhr; Wochenenden/Feiertage: 9-18 Uhr; Sommerferien: 9-19 Uhr Oktober (So-Fr): 10-18 Uhr Oktober (Sa): 10-20 Uhr 31. Oktober: 10-24 Uhr GESCHLOSSEN Shows -Wasserstunt-Show "Jim Pond" (Bis 13. September) -"Expedition Steve Waite" im Basecamp -"Animali in Teatro II", Tiershow, Ballon-Race-Bühne -thumb|Groß"Vorsicht, Verkehr" mit Patrick und Goliath im Kinderland -Fototreff mit Holly für die Kleinen -"Magie+Spaß" mit Stefan und Goliath im Pfälzer Dorf -"Playmotion", Ball spielen vor einer Leinwand (MRN-Halle) -"AMACEON", Multimedia-Effekteshow im Aquascope -Street-Entertainment, die lustige Holiday Park Parade -Ausstellungshalle der Metropolregion Rhein-Neckar -"VJ Patrick-Show" auf der Tower-Stage am Free-Fall-Tower Fahrattraktionen Natürlich dürfen auch die Fahrattraktionen nicht fehlen: Die wohl bekannteste ist wohl "Expedition GeForce", gewählt zur besten Achterbahn der Welt. Daneben gibt es noch den "Free Fall Tower" (Deutsch: Freifallturm) und "Superwirbel", die Achterbahn mit den vielen Drehungen. Außerdem gibt es "Burg Falkenstein". Sie zeigt einen Einblick in das Leben im Mittelalter. "Lighthousetower" ist Deutschlands höchstes Flugkarusell: Er ist 80 Meter hoch. Auf dem Light House Tower hat man eine gute Aussicht über den ganzen Park. Im Sommer ist auch der "Donnerfluss", ein Rapid River Driver, vorzuschlagen. Dann gibt es noch ruhigere Attraktionen: "Kanalfahrt Anno Tobak", "Ballon Race", Tretboote... Wissen Eröffnung: 1971 Am Anfang war der Holiday Park noch ziehmlich klein. Doch er vergrößerte sich im Laufe der Jahre. Dazu kam 1979 der Superwirbel, 1983 die Wasserstunt-Show,bis hin zu Expedition GeForce. Events 04.04.-19.04.: Große Ostereiersuche 21.06.: Tag des Sports 01.09.-01.11.: Herbstspaß 03.10.-01.11.: Schocktober Internet www.holidaypark.de Preise Besucher ab 1,45 m: 26,00 € Kinder unter 1,45 m: 21,95 € Kinder unter 1,00 m: Frei Schnupperpreis Der Schnupperpreis: Pro Person: 9,90 € Gruppen: 4,95 € Nachträglich können Sie sich an verschiedenen Stationen im Park Wertcoupons von 1,50 € bis 4,00 € kaufen. News Welcher Tag ist der Beste ''' für einen Besuch? Viele denken ja, sonntags wäre der Park rammelvoll - FALSCH!!! Sonntags kommen nicht so viele wie man denkt. Besonders der Sonntagvormittag lohnt sich. Der Freitag ist übrigens auch ein guter Tag. '''35. Rosa Wochen im Holiday Park: Der Holiday Park präsentiert bereits zum 35. Mal die Rosa Wochen. 15.000 benachteiligten Menschen wurde geholfen. Die Rosa Wochen 2009 sind vom 15. - 19. Juni, 14. - 18. und 21. - 25. September. Der Park hat in diesem Zeitraum ganz normal geöffnet, auch der Schnupperpreis gilt. Pfitzenmeier-Trimm-dich-Pfad In diesem Jahr ist Pfitzenmeier (www.pfitzenmeier.de) offizieller Partner vom Holiday Park. Es gibt in diesem Jahr einen Trimm-dich-Pfad im Holiday Park, den "Fit im Park - Trimm-dich-Pfad". Jim Pond H20 Der Holiday Park präsentiert in diesem Jahr "Jim Pond - Der See ist nicht genug" auf dem Holiday Park-See. Superagent Jim Pond ist "im Auftrag ihrer Majestät" mit seinen zwei attraktiven "Pond-Girls" auf geheimer Mission. Seit 1983 lockt die Wasserski-Show des Holiday Parks jährlich 800.000 Zuschauer an. Geschichte: Dieter von Demented, Jim Ponds Erzfeind hat Diamond geklaut. Um es wieder zurückzuholen, schickt das Team H20 seinen besten Agenten aus: Jim Pond. Doch wird er Demented aufhalten können? Denn Diamond hat außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, die Demented ausnutzt... ACHTUNG! (Bitte anklicken) Wasserstuntshowprämieren 1983-2009 1983: Waterski-Show 1984: Waterski-Show 1985: Waterski-Show 1986: Western Country Show 1987: American Waterski Music Festival 1988: Aqua-Show 1989: Piraten-Show 1990: The treasure of the seven oceans 1991: Waterski Phantasy 1992: Waterski Highlights (10-Jahres-Jubiläumsshow) 1993: Aqua-Festival 1994: Aqua Ski Super Stars 1995: Caribbean Holiday 1996: Beach Party 1997: Holiday on Water 1998: Fun in the sun 1999: Hot summer swing 2000: Millenium Follies 2001: 100 years of Hollywood 2002: Aqua Angels 2003: Ufo Invasion 2004: Aqua Game Show 2005: Fantsy Island 2006: Fantasy Island II 2007: Fluch der Piraten (25-Jahres-Jubiläumsshow) 2008: Sindbads Abenteuer 2009: Jim Pond H20 - Der See ist nicht genug Das Drehbuch zur aktuellen Show schrieb erneut der amerikanische Regisseur Greg Dolph. Die Wasserstuntshow des Holiday Parks wurde 2004 zur besten Sportshow der Welt gekürt. (IAAPA) Gastronomie Der Holiday Park hat natürlich auch für den Magen etwas besonderes: - Snackpoints - Restaurant "Pfalzgraf" - Burgschänke Kategorie:Holiday Park-Wissen Kategorie:Freizeitpark Kategorie:Bad Dürkheim Kategorie:Haßloch